1. Technical Field
The invention relates to bicycles, particularly to supporters fastening to hub axles for supporting an external device such as a fender or light.
2. Related Art
Bicycling has becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Many various types of bicycles appear in the markets, such as mountain bikes (MTB), folding bikes, road bikes, etc.
For the sake of lightening weight, most bikes for sports are not equipped with racks or fenders. Usually, a rack or fender is fastened to a rear fork end. However, widths of the rear fork ends of various bicycle frames are different. There is no supporter which can be fastened to rear fork ends with different widths. This is very inconvenient for users of bicycles.